Typically, users have friends and associates that are reachable via multiple networks. For example, a friend may have a Facebook account, a Gmail account, and a mobile number. The various contact information for the friend may be imported into an address book. However, each imported contact will be a separate entry in the address book. The user must then manually organize, merge, or delete contacts. Because it is such a tedious process, many users do not bother updating their address books as often as they should.